Pokémon Bronze
|} Pokémon Bronze & Cobalt Versions are the primary paired versions of the Pokémon series' Generation TB1. Developed by Cogshift Studios in conjunction with GameFreak and published by Nintendo and The Pokémon Company, they are available for the Wii U, the first set of main series Pokémon games to be available for a home console. Additionally, they return to the previously used sprite-styled graphics contrary to 's 3D model style. The two take place in the /Jungova/ and regions and introduce around 100 new Pokémon while featuring many from the 6 proceeding canon generations. As with all paired Pok mon games, the games are essentially mirrors of each other with minor differences, such as some accessible Pok mon and story details. Nintendo eShop Description Battle, explore, collect, save the world! Pokémon Bronze/Cobalt Version is a stellar adventure for new and returning players to journey through not one, but two unique regions and develop the hero within themselves when a mischievous group in search of lost secrets begins causing trouble throughout the land. Features: *Lap around the Jungova region and discover over _ new Pokémon species before returning to the Unova region to conquer the Pokémon league and become champion. *Partake in battles, contests, and other exciting events to grow closer to your Pokémon. *Interact with a friend who owns their own Version or Cobalt/Bronze Version to battle, trade and more. Gameplay The basic gameplay style follows that of the series to date: the player controls a child around 10 years old traveling around a region, occasionally needing to battle other mon Trainer|trainers}} or complete puzzles to progress. Along the way, several Pok mon can be found and caught to add to your collection. You can only carry around six Pok mon at a time; if you own more than six, the ones that you do not select to join your current party can be deposited into the , a Pok mon storage system accessible through the computer found in many places such as Pok mon Centers, places where items can be bought and trainers have their Pok mon team restored to full health. Having multiple Pok mon is useful because of the different moves they can perform; discussed more in the battle system section, certain Pok mon match up better against others; additionally, in the overworld, certain puzzles can only be completed based on a move a Pok mon can learn (these moves can be taught to a Pok mon via ). Your Pok mon can be given items to hold and learn up to four moves; however, certain moves are only compatible with certain Pok mon. Moves can be taught through many methods. A move can only be used a certain amount of times in battle before it is drained of Power Points, or PP; these can be restored with items or through a Pok mon center. Overworld In the overworld, as discussed, the player can progress through and explore the surrounding world, though many puzzles may stand in their way. For example, a particular path may be blocked until you collect a particular item or beat a certain trainer. In the field, a number of NPCs are present. While some may be simply talked to to gain information or an item, others may cause you to engage in a trainer battle. Additionally, walking in particular areas such as tall grass may cause you to encounter a wild Pok mon. Occasionally, based on story events, you may not be able to leave certain areas or advance to new ones. Outside of walking in the field, you can get around in other ways. In many areas (particularly outdoors), you can travel around on a bike at a higher speed, once the bike item is obtained. A Pok mon knowing a certain move can allow you to perform different tasks; can allow you to cross water and can allow you to instantly move between towns. Battle System The battle system basics have remained the same since the beginning of the series. The battles operate off of a turn-based system, where every turn, both Pok mon on the field will execute a move. The order is based off of each Pok mon's Speed stat; a higher Speed stat will allow a Pok mon to move earlier. This is given normal conditions; in a scenario, it is the opposite; however, there are many field conditions that can modify basic mechanics, and those will not be specified here. A Pok mon's move can either be an attack, a special attack, or a status move. A physical attack will deal a certain amount of damage to the opponent based on a formula involving the attacker's Attack stat and the defender's Defense stat; a special attack does the same, but based on the attacker's Special Attack stat and the defender's Special Defense stat. The damage formula can be affected by a Pok mon's held item, field conditions, or stat boosts; additionally, the of the move and the defender also is put into the formula. How it affects the formula can be found . A status move can do a number of things; usually, it can inflict a permanent or temporary onto the defender, cause a temporary modification in a Pok mon's stat, or set a new field condition, such as weather. Outside of using moves, the player has the option to use a non-held item, which can do a number of things depending on the item (for example, a can restore HP), switch into another team member (assuming they are not knocked out), or attempt to run from the battle. When a Pok mon's HP reaches a value of zero, it is considered knocked out; a battle is concluded when either the player successfully runs or one side is successful in knocking out all of the other's Pok mon. There are four types of battles; in a Single Battle, one Pok mon is active at a time on a given side, two in a Double Battle, and three in a Triple Battle. In a Rotation Battle, three Pok mon are active on each side at a time, but only one is usable and to change to another, you either have to switch or rotate to another active Pok mon and execute a move with it. Wild Encounters A wild encounter occurs by either interacting with an overworld Pok mon or (more commonly) simply randomly finding a Pok mon in tall grass, a cave, or other areas. In a wild encounter, the opposing Pok mon will randomly select moves. Wild Pok mon can also be caught. You have the option to throw a Ball}} at them, or a variation of such item. Throwing a Pok Ball at a Pok mon with a lowered HP stat has a higher chance to catch them, but all Pok mon have unique catch rates. Additionally, certain wild Pok mon such as roaming Pok mon have the ability to run, which will end the battle. Trainer Battles In a trainer battle, you do not have the ability to run away and must take on the opponent's team; they can have up to six Pok mon as you can. Additionally, trainers do not select moves randomly, but off of AI. Depending on the trainer, their AI may be stronger or weaker; trainers with low AI may pick a poor move choice based on their matchup, whereas high AI trainers will usually always pick their best move and occasionally have the ability to switch out. Trainers can also possess items of their own such as HP restoration items or stat boosting items. Contests TBA Controls See here Menus & Interfaces Main Menu TBA PC TBA Field Menu TBA Party Pok mon Options Pok dex Trainer Card Save Pack Battle Interface The game's battle interface is constructed very simply and visible on the GamePad; the battle itself is displayed on the TV screen. In the interface, you have a number of options. *'Fight!' - brings you to a menu containing your Pok mon's moves. **'Move 1' - tapping it chooses that move for this turn. Holding L, R, ZL or ZR while tapping allows you to view move details. From here, you can press B or tap the "Back" button to return to the "Fight!" menu. **'Move 2' - tapping it chooses that move for this turn. Holding L, R, ZL or ZR while tapping allows you to view move details. From here, you can press B or tap the "Back" button to return to the "Fight!" menu. **'Move 3' - tapping it chooses that move for this turn. Holding L, R, ZL or ZR while tapping allows you to view move details. From here, you can press B or tap the "Back" button to return to the "Fight!" menu. **'Move 4' - tapping it chooses that move for this turn. Holding L, R, ZL or ZR while tapping allows you to view move details. From here, you can press B or tap the "Back" button to return to the "Fight!" menu. *'Run' - in a trainer battle, tapping this will display the message "It's a trainer battle! You can't run now!" In a wild encounter, given the situation that running has not been disabled by an ability or other condition, a particular formula will be run through based on the Pok mon's Speed stat, and given the proper outcome, you will escape from the battle. *'Pok mon' - you will be brought to a menu containing all of your party Pok mon, as well as a "Back" option that will allow you to return to the main interface (B will also allow this). However, tapping on a Pok mon will give you four options: **'Switch' - given that there are no conditions preventing a switch-out, this Pok mon will become active in battle. **'Restore' - you will be brought to the "HP/PP Restore" section of the "Items" menu. **'Summary' - data about the Pok mon can be displayed; you can return by pressing the "Back" option or B. **'Check Moves' - the Pok mon's four moves will be displayed, an option that will allow you to use your most recently used item as well as a "Back" option that will allow you to return (B will also allow this). Tapping one of them will display data about the move, as well as a "Back" option that will allow you to return (B will also allow this). *'Pack '- you will be brought to a menu containing four category options, a fifth that will allow you to use your most recently used item, as well as a "Back" option that will allow you to return to the main interface (B will also allow this). The options based on categories of items, and entering that category will allow you to view all of your items in that category, as well as a "Back" option that will allow you to return to the "Pack" menu (B will also allow this). Tapping on one of the items will allow you to either use the item or select a "Back" option that will allow you to return to the category menu (B will also allow this). If your item is usable on a party Pok mon, your party will be displayed and you can select the Pok mon you would like to use the item on. There is also a "Back" option that will allow you to return to the item usage screen (B will also allow this). **'HP/PP Restore' - category 1; contains items such as potions, ethers and berries that can restore a Pok mon's HP or move PP. **'Status Restore' - category 2; contains items such as heal sprays or berries that can rid a Pok mon of a status condition such as or . **'Pok Balls' - category 3; contains Pok Balls and all variants. **'Battle Items' - category 4; contains items that can grant temporary stat boosts such as the . Plot The game begins in the room of the player, with the player playing on his/her Wii U. The player’s mother can be heard calling them downstairs, and when they arrive, their mother notifies them that their friend from summer camp, Jamie, has moved in next door. The player exits the house and enters the one next to theirs to find Jamie’s parents standing in the kitchen with a number of Vigoroth moving in packages. Once the player gets upstairs, they run into Jamie setting her clock, who begins to chat with the player until the two are called outside. When the two step outdoors, Professor Willow is waiting with the player’s mother, Jamie’s parents, and Adam, the player’s bad-natured neighbor. The professor welcomes Jamie to the Jungova region, and then asks the three children to come to her laboratory. Inside, she explains that now that there are three youths inhabiting Rocamont Town, she is ready to initiate an experiment she has had in mind for a number of years: to send three children out on a journey with a Pokémon each and see how the children and Pokémon grow. She allows the three to select a Pokémon each; the player will choose first, then Adam, who will choose the one with the type advantage to the player, and finally Jamie, who will pick the remaining one. Professor Willow decides that if she is to send out these children on a journey around the Jungova region, she should give them a secondary goal so they have somewhere to go. She gives each child a Pokédex to complete as they circle the region, which she would have completed herself in her spare time, but found that this would benefit everyone. Adam also mentions the idea of challenging each Gym Leader to obtain all 8 badges and eventually conquering the Pokémon League. The three return to their parents to notify them of the recent events. The player’s mother will give them a Town Map and a /SilphPod/ to carry with them, and after a farewell, the three stand upon the warp panel to Innova City to begin their journey. Upon teleportation, the three find themselves at the end of a long hall, and come to discover themselves in Innova's City Center. Once the player exits, Jamie and Adam will follow, and when they begin to walk around, they will run into an elderly man wearing dark robes. He approaches the three, and explains in a mysterious tone that Professor Willow had instructed him to show them around. He walks them to the Pokémon Center and brings them inside. He explains how to use the mart, healer and PC, and how there is a center in most settlements. He then brings them back outside and points around to numerous landmarks of the city, including the Pokémon Gym, the soon-to-be-opened Contest Hall, and a number of others. His SilphPad goes off with an alert, and then informs the players that he has to leave. However, he does leave them with a pair each of Running Shoes. Jamie asks for his name, and he, after hesitation, responds by saying, "I am known by my affiliates as Bronius. Label me as you wish." He then hops onto his Pokémon and soars off. After a bit of exploration, it is apparent to the player that not much in the city is currently open. The player moves onto Route 24, and is shortly joined by his/her companions. But once the player steps into the tall grass, he/she is stopped by Professor Willow, who was apparently doing research in the forest. After greeting the player and his/her friends, she admits that she forgot to show the player how to catch Pokémon. After a demonstration, she bestows upon each of the children 5 Poké Balls. She has to leave quickly and soars off upon her Pokémon. Jamie notes that they had forgotten to thank the Professor for sending Bronius to assist them. However, now basically prepared for adventure, the three children then go their separate ways. After exploring Route 24 to an extent, the player has the option to take one direction in a split route; taking one way will bring them to Arburrow City, and the other to Tropirope City. Once one of the towns is entered, the other will have its gym closed until the future. Once the player enters the town, Jamie (Tropirope)/Adam (Arburrow) runs into the player and chats with them a bit. Apparently, they have already received the town's gym badge, and the player should test their skills so far as a trainer by challenging the gym. In fact, they can not exit the town to go to Route 25 due to an old man who tells them that it is too dangerous to leave without a single badge. More TBA Locations The game takes place primarily within the region of /Jungova/, which is somewhat based off of , though in the postgame, areas of can be accessed. Jungova Locations Towns & Cities Landmarks Routes Unova Locations Towns & Cities Landmarks Routes Battling Mechanical Changes TBA Characters As with all Pokémon/RPG games, numerous characters, controllable or interactable, can be found throughout the game. Most characters have unique personalities and characteristics that separate them from each other. Protagonists Gym Leaders Jungova League Unova League Pokémon League Members Antagonists Other NPCs Trainer Classes TBA Pokémon All Pokémon previously introduced are integrated within these games, given the fact that the National Pokédex is available. However, not all are catchable; many of them can only be accessed through the PokéTransfer lab in Innova City in the postgame by being brought over from a Generation VI game. Not much has changed about Pokémon themselves in these games; you can still nickname them, battle with them, enter them into contests, etc. Pokédex The Jungova Regional Pokédex features all new Pokémon introduced as well as a number of others. Not all catchable Pokémon can be found here; many postgame-only Pokémon are only documented in the National Dex. Additionally, the /Unova Pok dex v3/ can be accessed in the postgame after visiting Professor Juniper. Version Exclusives TBA Introductions TBA New Pokémon A number of new Pokémon are introduced in these games, bringing the grand total to _. Basic information on these Pokémon are found in this table, but be sure to visit their pages for their full analysis. New Mega Evolutions All Pokémon previously capable of Mega evolution can do such in this game. The following table includes all information on Pokémon who have been granted said ability in this game. New Moves TBA New Abilities TBA Items TBA TMs TBA HMs TBA Key Items TBA SilphPad Applications Battler's Guide Super Training Potential Reader TM Loader Community Room Play with Pokémon! Pokémon Amie Minigame Mania Backwards Compatibility Trainer Customization Changes to Previous Pok mon Movepool Stats Differences Between Versions References to Other Games TBA Gallery PKMNCobaltLogoTB.png|The Beta Logo for Pokémon Cobalt Version PKMNBronzeLogoTB.png|The Beta Logo for Pokémon Bronze Version ChicconePKMNBC.png|/Chiccone/, the Grass-type Starter Pok mon Reception TBA Quotes TBA Beta Elements *The game's region was originally to be based off of the Caribbean and known as Ribbea; it was changed to Jungova, as it is somewhat based off of New Jersey, with the name reflecting its link to Unova with the Latin word for bridging or connection, jungo. * was originally the leader of the Castelia Gym. Credits *Title Theme - Shadownade (Soundcloud) - Pok mon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Title Screen Remix *Final Logos - Trivia *The games take a few steps back in the series by bypassing a few Generation VI's changes. **Despite Generation VI breaking the trend of adding the word "version(s)" onto the end of the games' names, Bronze & Cobalt return to it. **The games also return to the 2D sprite style of graphics rather than the 3D miles used by Generation VI. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2015 Category:Cogshift Studios